Flatbed trailers and the like used to transport heavy equipment and large vehicles are necessarily built with considerable attention to the strength and durability aspects. Consequently, the components are well constructed and employ a relatively large mass of material. As is well known, wheeled equipment and vehicles are driven on to the trailer over ramps that are pivotally mounted to the rear of the trailer. These ramps are heavy and difficult to move from an extended position to a stowed position. Accordingly, many accordion type ramps have hydraulic actuators associated with them to move the ramp to the selected position. Likewise, some trailers use hydraulic assistance to extend support stands beneath the rear of the trailer while the heavy equipment is moving onto and off the trailer. The known systems utilize multiple actuators or are not effective and require the operator to dismount from the draft vehicle or otherwise acquire assistance. Accordingly, a simple effective mechanism is needed.